moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship Shade!
Ship Shade! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 42 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part One "I can't make sense of it! It's a mighty maritime mystery, that's what it is," said Cap'n Buck, scratching his head. He was pacing up and down the jetty at The Port, inspecting the hull of his ship, The Cloudy Cloth Clipper. "She's awful low in the water," he mumbled to himself. "She must've sprung a leak, but I can't find nothing!" Just then, Roland Jones came rolling along, clutching a bottle of Wobble-Ade. "Ahoy there, Cap'n," he called out. "Whossa matter? BUUUUUURRRRP!" "Tis me ship," said Cap'n Buck. "She's not floatin' properly. I've looked 'er over from prow to stern, but I can't find so much as a single leaky timber." "Lemme look," slurred Roland. "Trust me, I get a li'l bit leaky myself sometimes." "Well, it can't hurt," said Buck. "Here, use me rowboat. You'll get a better look from the water." "Aye aye, Cap'n!" said Roland, saluting so hard that he whacked himself in the head with his Wobble-Ade bottle. "AAARGH!" he moaned. "Hmm," said Buck, "not a bad pirate shout, but try putting a 'y' on the front. Like this - YAAARGH!" You'd think that putting Roland Jones in a rowing boat would be a recipe for disaster, but the wobbly monster was a natural. His staggering perfectly matched the rocking of the boat, so while it bobbed up and down, Roland stayed still. "Oo-er," said Roland, holding the side of the boat. "I've lost my wobble. Don't like it." "Yer doin' great!" called Cap'n Buck from the jetty. "Check for leaks around the Plimsoll line." "Plimsolls? Woss shoes got to do with anything?" asked Jones. Oo-er, Roland's wobbled over and now he's bonce deep in the bay! Which road will lead him back to Cap'n Buck? "It means the waterline," chuckled Buck. "Look for leaks where the ship meets the sea." Roland paddled around the Cloudy Cloth Clipper, but the ship's timbers looked sturdy. He did find a big cluster of barnacles clinging to the hull, though. "I'll jus' knock these off for you," he said, lifting one of the rowing boat's oars and leaning over to swipe at the barnacles. "Mind you don't fall in," called the purple pirate. "Don't you worry 'bout me, boss," slurred Jones. "I'm as steady as... Oo-er... I've got my wobble back!" Roland plunged into the water, Wobble-Ade bottle, oars and all. Part Two Cap'n Buck sat on the jetty next to Roland, who was wrapped in an old pirate flag while his clothes dried in the sun. He was scratching his head sighing heavily to himself when Luvli fluttered up alongside. "Dahling," she cooed. "Why the long face?" "It's me ship," said Buck, glumly. "I think she's skinin' and I can't find the cause of it. I've wracked me brains but we Furis aren't known for our noggins. I'm scuppered. No more sailing the seventy seas for me." "Don't be silly, sweetie," said Luvli. "She's not sinking, she's just a little overloaded. I've been there myself in the wee after Twistmas. Now, what have you got in the hold?" "Only me booty," shrugged Buck. "The odd treasure chest stuffed with Rox and gold and the like... All the stuff that won't fit in me cousin Baz's shop on Bleurgh Beach." "Well there you are!" exclaimed Luvli. "My dear monster, you're letting your possessions drag you down. But don't worry, I know just what to do..." With a wave of her glittery stalk and a cry of 'HOKERY POKERY', Luvli soon cleared the hold of Cap'n Buck's treasure. And what a mound it was! As tall as the Elder Furi statue and wider than Frau Now BrownKau's tights! The Cloudy Cloth Clipper rose up in the water at once, and bobbed up and down merrily. Cap'n Buck clapped his hands and slapped Luvli on the back (a little too hard). "What are you going to do with it all?" Luvli asked when she'd got her breath back. "Well," said Buck, "I reckon yer right. Nobody needs that much treasure for themselves. I think I'll keep a bit of it - it wouldn't do for a pirate captain not to have any booty on board. But I'll give the rest to the Pawberry Hills Moshling nursery that Poppet and her pals run. They always need new toys and things." "Cap'n Buck, I didn't know you were such a sweet, soft fellow," said Luvli. "Oh aye," said Buck, grinning. "Sweet and soft, that's me. Sweet and soft. If I was a pudding I'd be a lemon meringue pirate. Ha-ha-ha-haaaarrrgh!" Buck roared with laughter as he plodded up the gangplank on to his beloved ship and hauled up the anchor, ready for another adventure! Category:Stories